


Blind to the Results

by Lortan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: And really annoyed, And the moving stairs are evil, But maybe not, But she's mean, Dark!Harry kind of, Mostly just fed up with everyone's idiocy, Plus Luna, and Ginny, harry's blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: Harry's blind, and really doesn't want to save the world, but everyone seems to expect it nonetheless. So after being unwillingly entered into the TriWizard, he takes it upon himself to say a big "screw you" to the wizarding world.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was just about to say no to Voldemort, to spit all sorts of insults and defilement, when he reminded himself of what Luna had said to him about his temper, and he counted to ten. Then he stopped to really think about the Dark Lords offer, and decided that, actually, it wasn't that bad. 

Being the blind Boy Who Lived absolutely sucked, after all. For goodness sake, he had been entered into the TriWizard Tournament! Who in their right mind would enter a blind fifteen year old into a deadly competition! And had any of the professors tried to help? Had Dumbledore? No, no they had not! In fact, Harry was fairly certain that they expected him to somehow announce his blindness was a ruse, whip off his dark glasses, and suddenly see, just to suit their weird expectations and to win the competition for Hogwarts. And then they probably wanted him to march right off to fight the Dark Lord, too. 

Well, too bad for them. Because somehow, aside from Luna, Volde- bloody-mort was the first person in the wizarding world to neither treat him as an incompetent, like Snape or the other professors and the headmaster, nor expect the world of him, like pretty much everyone else. No, he had talked decently to him, after of course having someone cut up Harry's arm for some reason that Harry couldn't see, pun intended. 

And it said something pretty bad about the Wizarding world if the only ones who could talk decently to a blind boy was a dreamy, half crazed Ravenclaw, and the evil overlord who had made said boy blind in the first place, because apparently it was the overlord's idea of a fun night to destroy himself and leave scars all over an one year old boy's eyes in the process. 

".... yeah, alright. Sure. I'll join you. But let me clarify; I get to kill the Weasley girl." The little brat had attempted to smash his glasses in third year, insisting that they were the only reason he couldn't see, and that obviously he wasn't really blind, he was too perfect for that, and anyways, their love would heal anything! Bullocks. Plus, the whole diary incident in second year hadn't impressed him to her much either. As opposed to the diary, which had greatly impressed him with its apparent ability to transform it's written replies into any language it's reader spoke, including even braille. Pity it had been evil, he'd have preferred to keep it as a sensible companion in a place where he was surrounded by mentally challenged walking wizard cliche's. 

And speaking of second year, what sort of headmaster even let something like a giant snake slither about when there were blind students around? Harry could have met eyes with the thing and not even noticed. Or for that matter, what sort of person could allow a possessed teacher to teach, an escaped convict and a bunch of dementers to be on the grounds, or allow this competition to take place in the first place, and still call himself a competent adult? Idiot. 

Oh, yes, joining Voldemort would be fun, Harry decided and walked towards where he was fairly certain the Dark Lord stood, the other stunned into silence by his actual agreement. After all, maybe if someone sensible was finally in charge, they would at least put warning rails on those devilish staircases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort wants answers. Whether or not he'll ever get them is undetermined.

Voldemort had been allied with Harry Potter for a total of nine days, and they had yet to talk again after the events that occured within the graveyard. Not one further message or notification. Just an agreement to stop killing each other and an agreement that most wizards were idiotic lunatics, and a claim to the death of the only female Weasley. To put it in the simplest terms, Voldemort was confused.

No, that wasn't quite right either; in a way, he understood exactly what was going on. Potter was rebelling, and doing so in the most spectacular fashion imaginable: joining the Dark Lord. And the results had a potential to either be not pretty at all, or absolutely spectacular. The Boy Who Lived was, quite simply, fed up with his treatment, and was revolting against it by standing for everything he shouldn't. Then again, given Voldemort's short discusion with him in the graveyard, he really had already stopped standing for what he should years ago. Probably around the time the Quibbler had publishd an article about the secret phenomenon of Harry Potter falling over the edge of moving stairs, somewhere in his second year.

No one had realy believed it at the time, apparently most wizards were still certain that their saviour could not have as serious a handicap as being blind.

But besides Voldemort's understanding of Harry's rebellion and his grudge against moving staircases, he could not wrap his head around why there had been no more information. He didn't need much; most of the Boy Who Lived's actions were printed across the paper nowadays, what with him winning the Tournament and actively going agaist Dumbledore by claiming Voldemort had not risen once more, and all that. 

Some people were even trying to analyze what his thoughts on his victory were by how he styled his hair, despite the fact that frankly, he didn't. Harry Potter's hair looked like it had never met a brush.

But he was getting off point again: Why had Harry agreed, and why hadn't there been further correspondance? Or could Harry even manage correspondance? Come to think of it, as a blind person, was there any way for him to write a letter? Or did he have to use spells to write? Not everyone could know braille. Granted he did, but probably no one else in all of wizarding England, unless they were a mudblood. 

Maybe he should make the first move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this actually counts as a second chaper, considering that I didn't plan it and still have no plans for future chapters. In other words this is still going to be considered a complete story. But it now has a second part.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, and have as nice a day as you can manage! Byeeeeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving for the week, so have a parting gift of some mildly sassy Harry. I have a feeling that even if Harry really was blind, Dumbledore would just ignore that tiny detail and expect him to do everything anyways, and everyone else would treat him like glass, aside from Luna and apparently Voldie.
> 
> EDIT: I updated it a bit and added new parts. Basically the same story, just with a few less typos and a few more paragraphs. Also I may try updating it, or at the very least making it a two-shot. Not sure yet.
> 
> Thanks for the read, and byeeeeee!


End file.
